


Dopey

by BakaThief



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angel Wings, Birds, Comic, Doujinshi, F/M, Fan Comics, Fluff, Guardian Angels, M/M, Pandora AU, platonic kaishin, shrunken AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaThief/pseuds/BakaThief
Summary: Mainly a collection of short story-comics or snippets I did the past few years. Tags will be updated with time.Chapter 1 - DOPEY (Kaito with doves + Aoko)Chapter 2 - Small World (Shrunken Kaito)Chapter 3 - Guardian Angel AU (Prologue? KaiShin)Chapter 4 - Love at first sight (KaiShin, fluff)Chapter 5 - Pandora AUChapter 6 - love at first sight - conclusion





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read from right to left! Dopey was drawn 2 years ago in 2017, we had a bird who was very persistent.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48606223446/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48606367542/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48606223156/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48606367117/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48606222671/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48606366547/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48606221986/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48606221636/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48606221126/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48606220921/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48379106416/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Small World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a full idea for this but not the time to draw it all out so here is a part. Hope you enjoy!   
Read from right to left!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48676100547/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48675926116/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48675926041/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48675584038/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48675583978/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48675925846/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48379106416/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48023865268/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. Guardian Angel AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guardian Angel Kaito is a bit too busy with one of the humans he has to protect, resulting in some problems. (KaiShin)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/49454538981/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/49454770562/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/49454538926/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/49454066733/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/49454066683/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/49454770427/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48879388291/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little idea I had for a while. This is sort of like a prologue!  
xxELF21xx offered to collab with me on this so there will probably a seperate work for this sometime soon! Very excited that the project isn't over yet! :D


	4. Love at first sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two idiots and lots of fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had received so much love the last few weeks that I had to do something with it and this is the result. Enjoy some dorks with fluff, will probably be continued at some point!

Read from right to left!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/49643471147/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/49643471197/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/49643194381/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/49642670313/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/49643471552/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/49643194156/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/49642669833/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/49643194046/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/49642670078/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/49643193946/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/49643471262/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48879388291/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/49642682803/in/dateposted-public/)


	5. Covered in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito finally finds Pandora.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/49773653408/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48879388291/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/49642682803/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drew this last summer. Had a lot of fun with the Noir art and more serious tone. I was going for this tone in the guardian angel au as well, so it was good practice. I have a vague idea of how this would continue but don't know how to wrap it up so it'll remain a one-shot at this point. Thank you for reading!


	6. love at first sight - conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the love birds get to meet once again

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/50305926856/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/50305239518/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/50305239428/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/50306077477/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/50305926596/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/50306077312/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/50305926466/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/50305239033/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/50305926296/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/50305926226/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/50305238858/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/50305926086/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48879388291/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/49642682803/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it! the end of the love au! I hope you enjoyed it and that all the fluff didn't kill you. It was a fun experience since I never got to draw so. much. fluff. before, but at the same time using those colored pencils for 12 pages was... tiring.  
Thank you for reading and feel free to drop your thoughts and criticism! <3 have a nice weekend!


	7. Destination Unknown Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi Kudo got his license revoked for a month and needs to find a way to get around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a series I upload on twitter on Tumblr. It started as a joke but I actually have a story for it now, oops. It's a comic I can draw and doodle on between breaks and stuff without much pressure, so it's not super clean.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/50378645392/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/50378645327/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/50378465236/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/50377767168/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/50378465226/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/50378645287/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/50378465181/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/50377767068/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/50378465146/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/50377767028/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/50378473761/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168713798@N03/48879388291/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
